


"Maybe it's too late"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [5]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: A qing and xue yang as sibilings, Assaination, Blackmail, Loving xue yang, M/M, Married xue yang and xiao xingchen, Modren Au, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: A folder was thrown at him. He bent down to pick it up and flipped it over to see the photo.He dropped it and glanced up at his friend to see the muzzle of a gun being pointed at him and the tear streaked face behind it





	"Maybe it's too late"

Xiao Xingchen is humming as he wraps the bowl of stew in clingfilm and places it in the fridge. He glances at the clock. 10pm.

A-Yang should be home. His shift finished at 5, even if the traffic was shit or he did over time…. He was late. He hadn't called.

Xiao Xinghen was worried. He sends a message off to A-Yang's sister asking if he had stopped by and quickly recieves a negative responce. 

What was he doing? 

It wasn't that he didn't trust him (he did- he'd trust him wuth his life) it was just with the recent attacks… it left him terrified when A-Yang dissapeared fir extended periods of times.

_ What if A-Yang is the next victim? _

****

Xue Yang sat crossed legged in a fancy office in the city center and ground his teeth.

_ Fucking Wens _.

He had left them years ago but of course Wen Chao had hunted him down. (All it took was one photo of his Xiao Xingchen in the post and he back here. 

He'd do anything to protect him.

"Your next target" 

A leaflet was thrown in front of him. He glanced at the picture attached. _ Mo XangYu. _

"Consider it done."

******

It's nearing 1am by the time he gets home. Mo Xangyu had been difficult to track down and then there had been the evidence of corruption to deal with.

He presses a kiss to his husbands head and is about to pull away when his fingers wrap abound his wrist.

"Why are you so late A-Yang? You have no idea how worried i was!" 

"I'm sorry my love" 

He doesn't say it won't happen again because it will. And he hates lying to Xiao Xingchen. Instead he strips and crawls into bed trying to push visions of blood from his mind.

******

"Your next target."

*****

"Your next target"

*****

"Your next target"

******

Wen Qing

******

Wei Ying

******

Lan Sizhui

*****

Someone was after him. 

Xue Yang was leaving the building he worked in when he hears the footsteps. He leads his pursuer into an alley and melts into the shadows. He didnt have the patience for this. Not tonight. Excpecially not tonight.

The figure pauses and takes a step forward into the alley and passes under the light of a streetlamp. 

"It's late A- Lan, why are you trailing me?" 

His old friend. Xiao Xinchens adoptive brother. He'd been best man at his wedding. 

He also happend to work for the Lan Sect. 

_ "Maybe it's too late _ A-Yang" 

Xue yang laughed whats that meant to mean old friend?"

A folder was thrown at him. He bent down to pick it up and flipped it over to see the photo.

He dropped it and glanced up at his friend to see the muzzle of a gun being pointed at him and the tear streaked face behind it.

"Maybe you forgot just who you made an enemy of. Who you killed"

*****

A-Yang was late again. 

Xiao Xingchen sighs as he places the anniversery cake in the fridge. 

10 years. He smiles.

He slumbers in the sitting room and is only awoken at 3am by the sound of banging on the front door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on twitter!  
https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar


End file.
